


Wake up

by BabyInTheTrench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Protective, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Kaia Nieves Lives, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyInTheTrench/pseuds/BabyInTheTrench
Summary: A different ending for Wayward Sisters, where Kaia lives.





	Wake up

 

The spear was coming towards her so fastly she thought she wouldn't have the time to move. Even now, when she thinks about it, it sends shivers down her spine.

But at the last second, something changed. In a blink of an eye, she found herself on the ground and when she turned her head, Kaia was looking at her, the spear standing from her chest, reaching for her hand.

No, no, she was not...

The next thing she knew was someone grabbing her arms from behind and pushing her towards the portal. Sam was stronger than her, she couldn't free herself from his grip. But the tightness in her chest faded slightly away, when she noticed Dean lifting Kaia from the ground.  

The one who threw the spear, whoever it was, had no time to react, and the portal closed, locking them, after the four of them passed into their own dangerous world.

* * *

 Jody could be really protective if she wanted to. That's how Claire finds herself sitting on the edge of the tub, in the bathroom, while Jody cleans up her wounds. Those weren't that bad, really. She got used to having one or two, every now and then. Besides, she has other things to worry about.

“How's she?”

Jody stops to tidy the first aid box, and raises her eyes. Claire looked exhausted, even more than usual, and the few bandages wouldn't help it. 

“She... she's still unconscious. But the wound isn't that bad. Not too deep, you know?” She lets that sink before adding “Alex is doing what she can.”

Claire nods absently, her mind full of today's events. Kaia is standing between life and death right now, because she saved her life. She thinks it was her fault even if she couldn't have changed the situation. She should have been more aware of her surroundings, of the creatures which they caught glimpses of...

How many people will get hurt, trying to protect her? 

As if Jody could read her mind, she says. "Hey, look at me." She kneels in front of her. "This isn't your fault, by any means, alright? She's strong, and now it's up to her. I'm sure she's doing her best."

Claire nods again, not knowing what to say. She gets out of the bathroom and slowly walks into the living room. 

Everyone is here. And everyone looks just as exhausted as Claire. Dean, Sam and Donna are talking with low voices, standing near the window. Patience and Alex are sitting on the couch, sometimes exchanging a few words.

Claire stands here, looking, before turning away and walking towards her bedroom. 

Kaia is on her bed, eyes closed. Her breathing is almost unnoticeable, but it is here. She's really breathing. Claire sits next to her, and looks at the person who saved her life. Sometimes her eyes move behind her eyelids, as if she's dreaming. Nightmares, maybe. Claire remembers the scars Kaia showed her, she doesn't think she can forget them. 

She sighs, takes her head in her hands. How could she let it happen ? She promised to protect her. She promised.

Before thinking, she reaches for Kaia's hand and holds it tightly. It's her left hand, the same that Claire held before Kaia's eyes closed in the Bad Place.

"Hey." Her voice cracks and it is barely a whisper.

"I... I'm so sorry." 

She doesn't know how to continue so she stops. The ticking of the clock on her nightstand fills the room, and with each second she loses her hope. Better if there's no clock at all, then, right ? 

Claire gets up, takes the clock and walks out of the room to put it in the corridor. She then returns to her room, sits down and takes Kaia's hand again. 

Long minutes pass, when she starts talking again. This time, without the ticking sound. 

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. Why did you do that ? Why did you take the bullet for me ?" No response. Somehow, Claire hopes to wake her up. "You have to wake up. I... We didn't have enough time together. I want to show you some things, to tell you stories, and I want you to tell me stories. About you. Hell, I don't even know when your birthday is."  

Without her consent, a tear runs down her cheek and she presses her hand against her eyes, as she tightens her hold on Kaia's hand.

Minutes pass, but Claire is still hiding her eyes. 

Suddenly, the hand she's holding shifts. It's almost not perceptible, but it's real. 

Claire moves her hand and opens her eyes. She looks at Kaia, who's still unconscious. 

Or...maybe not.

"Kaia?" 

Claire moves a little closer to her, and her right hand joins the left. She tries again.

"Kaia? Are you listening? Give me a sign..." 

Ten seconds later, Claire feels the movement again and she sighs, breathless. 

"Listen to me, I know you can do it, just... follow my voice, alright? Wake up. You're not in that place anymore." 

She keeps talking. Kaia moves one more time. Her breathing is now a little faster. 

She opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. She blinks, trying to focus, and looks at Claire, who's crying again. When she speaks, it's low, broken. Her words are separated from each other.

"Why.. are you.. crying?" She asks, frowning. She seems confused, disoriented. 

Claire sniffs and dries her cheeks with the back of her hand. She answers with a chuckle. "Who, me? Oh, it's nothing, probably something in my eye." 

Kaia's smiles softly and it makes Claire's heart melt. 

"How are you feeling?" Claire asks. "Can you move? Do you need something? Do you need me to call Alex? Wait, I'll tell her to come and check on you." She's already standing but Kaia stops her.

"No.. don't need.. stay." Her voice is still cracked but it is louder now. She's more awake, too. It is a good sign. 

"Alright, but still, I'll call her in a few minutes." She sits back and automatically takes Kaia's hand again. 

She doesn't really know what to say and they remain silent, sometimes staring at each other, or at their sealed hands. Finally, Claire repeats what she told her while she was unconscious.

"I'm sorry about everything, I promised to protect you, and I .. didn't. I.."

"Claire.. wasn't..your fault..my decision..my choice." Kaia's broken voice is direct, giving no place for further arguments. Claire stops for now, but that doesn't mean she won't bring the subject later. 

The thing that matters the most now, is that Kaia is here. Breathing, talking with her, sometimes gently sliding her thumb over the back of her hand.

Now that she's calmer, Claire feels even more tired and her eyes close automatically. 

"Hey.. don't fall.. asleep.. on me. You're way..too heavy." Kaia's voice draws her attention, and when she looks at her, she's wearing a teasing smile. 

"Ha ha ha, when did you become so funny?" Smiling too, she stands up and goes to the living room. 

Everyone lets a sigh of relief when she tells them the good news. It takes Alex a few minutes to check the bandage. Everything looks alright. 

Claire closes the door behind her and starts to search for a blanket in her wardrobe.

"What..are you doing?" Kaia asks.

Claire looks over her shoulder. "I'm trying to find a blanket so I can sleep on the couch."

"This is..your bed. C'mere.. plenty of space." 

After thinking for a few seconds, she walks towards her bed and lies down beside Kaia. No need to change into pajamas, she's way too tired. 

Still, she can't sleep, there's something in her head she wants to say.

Looking at the ceiling, she whispers. "Kaia?"

The answer comes immediately. "Yes?"

Claire turns on her side, facing her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For waking up."

She can almost see the smile on her lips. Instead of saying something else, Kaia takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. 

 

 

Too soon, they fall asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me now what you think about it, Comments and kudos make my day !
> 
> XX


End file.
